Match-Makers
by Brendy
Summary: You peeps asked for it in my reviews...


  
  
  
Match-Makers  
  
Willis sat on the edge of a stone bridge looking glum. Thoughts of the past floating through his head. What was Chocomon(Wendigomon) trying to tell him? Back, destroy? These words were yet to be understood. He thought by going back to Colorado had made the renegade digimon happy. But it's wasn't quite what Wendigomon wanted. The blonde sighed, the wind rustled his hair. Though Willis had to admitt he missed the fresh Colorado air and the tumbling off the weeds, the rustling fields, and the yellow flowers. He stopped enjoying the breeze. Someone had screamed....  
  
Yolei let out another scream as Wendigomon came closer. Hawkmon was nowhere to be seen. That's Hawkmon for ya he usually is gone from the sight of battle. Wenigomon blew up a patch of flowers next to Yolei. "AHH!!! Someone please help me! HAWKMON!" she cried. She had been playing with the flowers for awhile, they were beautiful, unlike herself (thats what she thought). "Back..." murmurred the huge monster. What did he mean 'back'? Willis had did what he said he had traveled back to his hometown! "Hey you! Stay back! I'm warning you my uncle (^_^) is a lawyer in Seattle! Wendigomon seemed to smirk as he was ready to attack. A large blast of power flew at Yolei. But at the same moment something flew into her knocking her out of the way of the blast. "Yolei are you O.K.?" Willis asked her as he helped her up off the ground, "Yeah I'm fine, and besides I've got an uncle who's a doctor (^_^)."   
  
Davis ran. He had reconised the voice...Yolei! Her attacker as he thought was probably that digimon that is attacking Willis! He had better not lay a hand on Yolei! "I'm coming Yolei!" V-mon ran up beside him. "Davis, do ya think I should armor-digivolve to Flamedramon?" The brown haired boy nodded. "ALRIGHT!"  
  
V-MON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!  
  
Davis and his firey companion arrived at the scene. "Hey guys bet your glad to see me!" he cried happily. He was glad Yolei was unhurt. Willis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I bet." Terriermon flew up. Kari, TK, Angewomon, and Angemon accompied them. Angewomon flew up. "Let's get him Angemon!" she yelled forming and arrow of light in her hands. The other angel digimon nodded, his golden hair ruslted, "Let's get him!" Kari smirked. "That's Yolei for ya bound to get in trouble, eh Davis?, Davis?" Davis was nowhere near Kari he was questioning Yolei if she was hurt. Kari sighed. "STAR SHOWER!" cried Pegasusmon flapping his golden wings of hope. "FIRE ROCKET!" "Terriermon digivolve into Garugomon!" instructed Willis as Wendigomon got hit by Pegasusmon and Flamedramon's attacks.  
  
TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARUGOMON!  
  
"Bolet Blaster!" ( I can't remember his attack...-_-;;)  
  
Wendigomon was hit squarely in the chest, the small metal caps only phased him. "Back.." he murmured. Willis walked up to him, "But I am back Wendigomon, we came back!." The huge digimon shook his head and disapeared. Yolei broke down crying. "I wanna go home!" she wailed. Davis sighed and walked over to the american boy. "So have you even began to realize what he's asking you?" Davis questioned . Kari and TK were trying to coax Yolei into not crying. "No." V-mon who had just de-digivolve from Flamedramon ran over to Davis. "Davis can we eat now?" the blue mini-dinosaur asked rubbing his gurgling stomach. Davis started laughing, "We just ate V-mon, eat anymore and you'll digivolve into..Heaveymon!"  
  
While Cody ordered pizza Willis was setting up his tent. Kari and TK were setting up their own tent. Davis set his up. "Hey Kari wanna share a tent with me?" Davis asked. "Oh sorry Davis but TK and I are sharing his tent" she apologized. That sentence hit Davis like a bunch of bricks. He turned to Yolei who was watching Willis set up the tent. "Yolei.. how would you like to sleep in my tent?" the spikey haired boy asked with a grin. Willis had other plans, "Yolei is already sleeping in my tent Davis." Another pound of bricks... Cody walked up to Davis, "Davis could we share your tent, I didn't bring one." Davis sighed, "Sure I guess we could." The sky got really dark and stars came out to play. Owls began to hoot. The digidestined all sat next to a fire eating pizza with their digimon. Yolei gave Hawkmon her anchovies. "Hawkmon where were you when I screamed?" she asked. Hawkmon blushed, "I was...going to the bathroom.." Everone laughed. Except Davis well he did laugh but it kinda disapeared as he started choking on his food. Willis who looked very sad just sighed. All of Wendigomon's words just twisted together making no sense. Kari however grinned evilly and pushed Yolei, making her hit Willis and fall ontop of him. They both blushed. Both staring into eachother's eyes. *Kari my girl you are one heck of a machmaker!* she congradulated herself. Davis however was about to rip his napkin inhalf with anger. *Get off him!!! PUSH HER OFF! GET AWAY FROM HER!!* his mind begged and screamed. "Looks like all the girls like me" smiled Willis this only made Davis angerier.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!....  
  
Ok this fic is gonna take place during the movie and I kinda changed stuff...^_^;;....... You peeps said ya wanted another Yollis well you got it!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
